


A Couple Of Chumps

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Missing scene from after "Trip to the Dentist." So, Weevil comes and gets Veronica and then keeps Logan away from her at school after that. Obviously, she tells him something.





	

     The motorcycle's roar underneath her almost eases the feeling of Veronica wanting to crawl out of her skin. She isn't surprised he came to get her, not really. Weevil Navarro, if not exactly the conventional kind of trustworthy, is usually what he claims to be, and even when they don't feel like friends Veronica feels like she can call him. For his part, the way her voice trembles on the phone freaks him out enough to head over to Logan's, and that's the story he sticks with when her arms wrap around his jacket on the way back. When they get to her house, she looks disappointed that the bike hushes, and he hates the way her eyes look shiny under the streetlights with tears in her eyes.   
  
    "So, uh, you wanna talk about it?" He meets her eyes, already preparing to disclaim how he's not going to be some girl-friend-type-confidant, especially regarding Logan Echolls, but she's chewing a thumbnail in a way his grandmother would smack her hand away for, and looks thoroughly shaken for a girl he's never seen actually scared before, even of him, and he swallows the disclaimer whole.   
  
   "There's not even a whole  _lot_ to say, I..." She wonders if Logan had gone back, to find she'd come down with a slight case of invisibility syndrome. "Are there people you trust? Like really  _trust_ not to hurt you?"  
  
    She feels stupid asking a gang leader that, no matter what she imagines his answer to be. Veronica Mars is tired of being disappointed by people, and she's glad to call Weevil a friend tonight, even if their friendship wasn't always stable, built on a foundation of IOUs until they couldn't keep track anymore.   
  
    He knows he's taking too long thinking, that straddling his motorcycle with her on the sidewalk is a public place for a long chat, that abstract questions about trust weren't really a place he wanted to go with  _this_ particular blonde. Lighting a cigarette, he stalls a few more seconds, finally getting a glare out of her so she at least looks more like herself.   
  
   "I expect my boys to have my back. Trust like that, you mean?" Words come to his mind, about friends and family, but he's sure he'd never pin Veronica Mars' definition of trust if she was even asking that in first place.   
  
   "I guess." She brushes the last tears from her face, embarrassed Weevil's seen her cry on a night where her public humiliation level is just about maxing out. "I think for me, it's like. There's trust and there's  _trust,_ you know?" His raised eyebrows tell her to elaborate. "I can get on the ground level, I can acknowledge when people are trying. Like picking me up from a party, for no reason, let's say." His eyes don't meet hers.   
  
    "That's trust but not  _trust?_ " He smiles, and she can't actually tell if she's being mocked a little. "I try to think of it like this: there are boys I trust to look out for me, have my back, and listen to what I say. Yeah, of course." He wonders if he should jump on the landmine that is  _their_ relationship, but he leaves it to her.   
  
    "Are there people you count on to look out for you and _then_ themselves?" She asks, voice stripped of the sarcasm she usually likes to live in, and Weevil can't say he expected that question.   
  
     "A few months ago I would've said Chardo, so color me a chump, V." An almost mournful smile creeps across her face at that, and he's embarrassed at the relief he feels at it. "You like that, huh? Are we both big chumps?" Weevil Navarro laughs with a demoted 09er, that he trusts, in the street in the middle of the night, and he's sure he  _is_ a chump.   
  
     "Yeah." She looks sad to answer that, and she feels sad, too. If Logan  _is_ making home pornos, and wanted to tonight, she's already thinking of ways to make him wish he were deleted. "Thanks, really, for coming to get me. And playing 20 questions with a weepy version of me I'll deny in any other setting."   
  
     "V?" He's leaning back on his bike, telling himself to get home already, but he's too curious, and that makes him think he's been hanging out with her too much. "What'd he do to you?" He asks quiet, like maybe she won't run if she doesn't hear him.   
  
     "What'd he do?" Her lips go thin, thinking about it _really_. "He made me doubt."  
  
      Nodding, Weevil doesn't know what that means but she's got that look in her face like he doesn't want to know yet. He's already thinking about how annoying and _good_ it's gonna feel to give the Echolls kid shit for this. He pulls away after she's up the steps, and at least he can never say a call from Veronica Mars in the middle of the night has ever been boring. 


End file.
